danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yasuhiro Hagakure
Yasuhiro “Hiro” Hagakure (葉隠 康比呂 Hagakure Yasuhiro) jest jedną z postaci występujących w [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|'Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc']]. Yasuhiro zostaje przyjęty do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako 'Superwróżbita '(超高校級の「占い師」''chō kōkō kyū no “uranaishi.”''). Jest wschodzącą gwiazdą wróżbiarstwa, zaś same wróżby zgadzają się w 30%. Yasuhiro to najstarszy z uczniów, przez to, że 3 razy oblał egzamin. Hagakure przeżywa do końca i wydostaje się z Akademii Szczytu Nadziei wraz z innymi (Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina i Toko Fukawa). W Danganronpa Another Episode wspomniano, że wstąpił do Fundacji Przyszłości tak, jak inni przyjaciele. Yasuhiro powraca w Danganronpa the End of Hope's Peak Academy jako członek 14 Dywizji w Fundacji Przyszłości. Wygląd Yasuhiro to wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnobrązowych włosach, ukształtowanych na nietypowy wygląd postawionych dredów. Nosi on żółtą koszulę, okrytą białą koszulą, a także luźno leżącą, brązową, starą bluzę. Na nogach ma szerokie spodnie do kolan, związane żółtym sznurkiem, zaś jego obuwiem są sandały. Podczas Free Time Events dowiadujemy się, że Hagakure ma tajemniczą bliznę na plecach. Jest najstarszym uczniem w 78 klasie Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Osobowość Yasuhiro jest jednym z bardziej wesołych, wyluzowanych uczniów, choć także trochę dziwnych. Mimo to, nie cieszy się dobrą reputacją i sam otwarcie przyznał, że nie ma przyjaciół. Hagakure to dość tchórzliwa, leniwa, powolna osoba, która zazwyczaj działa samolubnie. Jest niezgrabny, jeśli chodzi o pieniądze i ma ciągłe problemy z ogromnymi długami. Ta cecha szczególnie się wyróżnia, gdy stwierdza, że kupił swoją kryształową kulę (wykonaną ze szkła, zamiast prawdziwego kryształu) za 100 milionów jenów, ponieważ przekonano go, że w przeszłości była ona używana przez Napoleona, Czyngis-chana i Jerzego Waszyngtona. Swoje pieniądze wydał też na wiele przedmiotów związanych z wróżbami, mimo że tak naprawdę nie miał z nich żadnego pożytku. Ma tendencję do mówienia o absurdalnych sprawach, np. teorie spiskowe i opowieści o tym, jak podobno kosmici ukradli mu hamburgera. Pomimo to, nienawidzi, kiedy ktoś porównuje jego wróżenie z okultyzmem, często upierając się, że są to zupełnie inne rzeczy. Boi się także duchów i szaleje, gdy taki temat pojawia się w trakcie rozmowy. Ilekroć „wyczuwa” duchy lub istoty nadprzyrodzone, szybko odśpiewuje pieśń, rzuca zaklęcie lub błaga o pomoc bohatera, boga czy sławną osobę (często losową, a nawet paru osób). Co więcej, krążą plotki, że nie potrafi zachowywać się dobrze w otoczeniu kobiet oraz nie utrzymuje higieny osobistej myjąc włosy raz na porę roku. Yasuhiro jest dość łatwowierny i na początku nie przejmuje się grą o zabijanie, myśląc, że to jakiś żart. Jednak po uświadomieniu sobie, iż wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, zaczyna strasznie panikować oraz jest uważany za nieprzydatnego przez innych uczniów. Mimo wszystko, traktuje kolegów z klasy z życzliwością, posuwając się tak daleko, że dodaje końcówkę „-chi” (czuły termin dodawany do imion drogich przyjaciół w japońskim) na końcu wszystkich nazwisk (z wyjątkiem Sakury Ogami, której się boi i nazywa ją obraźliwie ogrem). W angielskim tłumaczeniu ma tendencję do mówienia do innych ludzi „koleś". Yasuhiro zachowuje się samolubnie oraz tchórzliwie. Często próbuje oszukać innych uczniów, aby pozbyć się swoich ogromnych długów i wycenia swoje wróżby na bardzo wiele pieniędzy, mimo że według innych ludzi, ceny te nie są adekwatne do jakości jego wróżb. Może się wydawać, iż posiada bardziej sprytną i przebiegłą stronę, choć ujawnia się ona rzadko. Podczas free time event próbuje zmusić Makoto do oddania swoich narządów, aby sam mógł spłacić dług bez konieczności wydawania własnych oszczędności i żeby sam mógł przejść na emeryturę w komfortowych warunkach. Takie zachowanie spowodowało, że nawet Makoto uznał, iż nie może pozwolić sobie na kompletny spokój będąc w pobliżu Yasuhiro. W rozdziale 4 przyznaje, że nie ma problemu z pobiciem nawet dziewcząt, które nie mogą się obronić. Próbował wrobić Toko w rzekome morderstwo, aby uratować siebie, będąc przekonanym, iż to z jego winy umarła Sakura. Chociaż uderzenie ofiary było głównie spowodowane szybkim działaniem wywołanym emocjami, to ostatecznie bierze odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny, a także akceptuje konsekwencje, które mogą się z nimi wiązać. Po wstąpieniu do Fundacji Przyszłości i udaniu się na misję w Mieście Towa udawał, że jest chory, aby samemu uciec. Robił to wszystko, by móc ukraść cenne przedmioty z okolicy. Pomimo wielu negatywnych cech, Yasuhiro ma swoją dobrą stronę. W Ultra Despair, Hagakure stara się być bohaterski i pomaga Kanon Nakajimie, o dziwo działając bezinteresownie, a nawet ratując jej życie, choć wciąż zachowuje część chciwej, jak też samolubnej natury. Mówi się również, że bardzo kocha oraz troszczy się o swoją matkę. W Danganronpie 3 wydaje się nieco odważniejszy i okazuje troskę swoim przyjaciołom, gdy mają kłopoty, żywiąc do nich bardziej autentyczne uczucia niż wcześniej. Udaje mu się przetrwać samemu przez jakiś czas poza budynkiem, będąc ściganym przez helikoptery, a w końcu ucieka, by ochronić Makoto przed praniem mózgu oraz przed uzbrojonymi ludzi, samemu nie mając żadnej broni (choć był śledzony przez Byakuyę i jego ludzi). Bardzo ważny jest również fakt, że chociaż zachowuje się jak kompletny oszust, posiada rzeczywiste zdolności nadprzyrodzone. Potrafi zobaczyć wizję możliwej przyszłości (wciąż jednak nie wiadomo czy jest w stanie wyczuć duchy, jak twierdzi) Ma też dziwną tendencję do przetrwania w trudnych sytuacjach wbrew wszelkim przeciwnościom. Jako nieco ukrytą stronę, zna się na elektronice (dowodzi tego prowadzony przez niego demontaż Monokumy i naprawa anteny do odbioru sygnałów telewizyjnych ze świata zewnętrznego). es:Yasuhiro Hagakure en:Yasuhiro Hagakure fr:Yasuhiro Hagakure Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future